Harry Potter And The Missing Sorting Hat!
by Kara Potter1
Summary: Harry is grown up and is the Headmaster and the Sorting Hat goes Missing!
1. ~*CHAPTER ONE*~

~*CHAPTER 1*~  
  
Harry was at home in his little room when all or a  
sudden he hard a peck at the windo,he got up from  
his bed and opened up the windo and took the  
leater,it had the Hogworts stamp on it, it said:   
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
I'm sorry to inform you on such a happy day  
(your 28th birthday) that i am getting to old to be  
HeadMaster and i'm not going to teach this year!  
  
Senscerly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Now that made Harry sad to see Dumbledore leave.And got this idea to pay him back for all his help  
thoughtout the years.He got his quile and started on  
a note but then he had a better idea, he   
would apprated to Hogsmade and run to Hogworts to  
talk to Dumbledore.So he got his cloak and  
apprated to Hogsmade and ran to HogWorts and when  
he got to the Gargoile and said the password!(Muggle  
sweets)  
And headed up the stares to Dumbledore office.He  
bursted in and Dumbledore looked up in supries  
saying you didn't have to come or try to brake my  
door down!Harry said, Sorry Professer!Harry started  
to tell   
Dumbledore his plain.Dumbledore said, I bet you  
could do it, so go get your things wile I pack up my  
stuff!But don't you what help on packing?Harry  
said.No i can do it u just get your stuff!So Harry  
ran to   
Hogsmade and apprated to his room!He went down  
stears to tell the Durleaslys that he was moving  
out,and what he would do!They where so happy they  
could not see stright!He ran back up to his room and packed   
everything he had. (wasn't much to take) Then  
apprated to Hogsmade and ran to Hogworts.When he  
got there Dumbledore was done packing.So Dumbledore  
said bye and said he would be a good  
HeadMaster,because thats  
what Harry was now,Thats how he was going to pay  
Dumbledore back for what he did,take his place at  
Hogworts! 


	2. ~*CHAPTER TWO*~

~*CHAPTER 2*~  
  
  
Harry got unpacked and put things where he wanted them, then he saw that Dumbledore  
left Fawks his Pheonix, and thought that he didn't mean to do that, then he saw a letter under his stand! It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I always say that all Headmasters need a Phoenix so I am giving Fawks to you!  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Well I guess it's just me, you, and Hedwig! So Harry went out to look for a House to buy that was close to Hogwarts.  
He found a nice little house in Hogsmeade and bought it. He unpacked the other stuff that he had not unpacked in his office.  
And put it in his house. Harry thought about sending an owl to his friends to tell them but he decided not to because he wanted  
to surprise them. When their kids write home telling them that he was the Headmaster! So he went up the street to the Three Broomsticks  
to get a Butterbeer .At the counter there was a new girl that he has never seen before, but she knew him .She said "Hello Arry!" Harry said hello ...,  
My name is Kara I've heard a lot about you! I vent to Bauxbatons. I came here to teach at Hogwarts! And in the mean time I work here!  
Well you talked to the right person, because I'm the new Headmaster. What did you what to teach? Divination, I can see the future better then anyone I know!  
Oh I had a bad experience with a Divination teacher, she thought I was going to die every time I went to her class. Vell I'm not like that I can really see what vill happen!  
Well stop by my office sometime and I'll give you an application. OK!I have to go bye!Bye Arry! 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

~*CHAPTER 3*~  
  
So Harry went home think about all that happened that day.And it wore him  
out he needed sleep so he could get up in the morning to go to Hogworts.So  
he went to sleep.  
~*NEXT DAY*~  
  
Harry woke up wondering if all of this was a dream.But he finally found  
out it wasn't. He made himself som breakfast and hurried off to Hogwarts,to  
get ready for the new year.  
When he got there, there was a strange lady trying to get in,but she  
didn't know the password!  
She said she came to see him, and that her name was Lexy and she taught  
Muggle Studies.Come in and sit down, now what did you what to see me about?  
Well i'm new here and i just need some help getting used to this.  
Ok i'll show you around!They took a little walk aroung Hogwarts and then  
she went back to getting ready.When Harry came to the  
gargoyle he saw Kara.Well hello! Hello Arry I have come to get the  
application to be a teacher!Aaa right i almost forgot.  
Here they are,when your done filling them out bring them back.Ok I  
will!Thank you bye Arry! Bye Kara!  
~*LATER*~  
  
Harry was on his way home when he ran into a hooded figure that took one  
look at him and ran! Harry thought it might have been  
a follwer of Voldemort, but he wasn't sure who it was. But then a name came  
to him as he reached his door, it might of been Malfoy! So he decided  
to not rush into conclusions but he couldn't help think it was Draco. So  
that night he put on his invisibility cloak and apparated  
to Draco's house. It was clean because he had four House Elves and a wife,  
that he had no doubt that she was krissy. 


End file.
